Holes Z
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: Doesn't the title just say it all? D-tent is transported into the future. Don't think this has been done yet--HolesDBZ crossover
1. Time Machine

Hello, and welcome to my fic. This is an original, though I bet the moment I everywhere are going to start using my idea. So, just to let you know, it was my idea. Next up, BE NICE!!! I'm a beginner at this whole author thing. Though, I believe I'm doing quite well for an amateur.  
  
Yusuke: Is this possible!?! Her ego is almost as big as Kuwabara's!  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE! *slaps him*  
  
Me: How dare you compare me to that.that.that Clor-bag Barbler-nilc!!!  
  
Starfire: You know of the Tamaranian language?  
  
Me: uh.no. I just heard you say that once.  
  
Starfire: oh.  
  
Me: cheer up. Have some pudding of happiness.  
  
Starfire: ^_^  
  
Now then, where was I? Oh, yes! Killing Kuwabaka. Oh, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn. What do you want, baka onna ningen?  
  
Vegeta: Only I may use the insult Onna!  
  
Hiei: Hn. And what are you going to do about it, hair-style stealer?  
  
Vegeta: What!?! You're the one who stole my hair-style!  
  
*Vegeta and Hiei fight*  
  
Me: uh.Hiei? I kind of require you to torture Kuwabaka, so.  
  
Hiei: *stops fighting with Vegeta at once* What! Where's the Baka? *unsheathes katana*  
  
Me: now, now, hold on. Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Yes?  
  
Me: I need your reverse-blade sword.  
  
Kenshin: here.  
  
Me: Thanks. Here. *hands sword to Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Hn? Why can't I use my katana?  
  
Me: Because, this way he won't die, and his pain will be all the more excruciating.  
  
Hiei: :   
  
Kenshin: It isn't nice to hurt people for fun, that it isn't.  
  
Me: Whatever. *pours Up-All-Nite potion down Kuwabaka's throat* There. Now he should stay awake. Hiei, you may proceed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey: That potion is for the students back at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts!  
  
Me: *holding large bucket of popcorn* Quiet! *continues watching the Baka Bashing* Okay, on with the story. *glues eyes to fight yet again*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of a DBZ/Holes crossover, which is all mine, not any other crummy author's.  
  
Chapter 1: Time Machine  
  
In a small, secluded area somewhere green, the birds were chirping, the animals were scurrying, all was peaceful. At least, for a few minutes.  
  
"CAR!!! CARCARCARCARCARCARCAR!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, no, TWITCH! Guys, hurry! Help me hold him down!" Now that they were finally free from Camp Green Lake, D-tent was spending their summer vacation at the Yelnats' mansion in Japan. Needless to say, they were scaring all the little critters of the woods. Badly.  
  
In another time, something similar was taking place.  
  
* * *  
  
In a small, secluded area somewhere green, the birds were chirping, the animals were scurrying, all was peaceful. At least, for a few minutes.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!! BIG BROTHER WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!!!"  
  
"Arg! Goten, GET OFF!!!" Coming from the little house in the middle of the woods was a loud explosion, followed quickly by two metallic thuds. Inside, Chichi Son loomed menacingly over her sons, frying pan in hand. Both boys seemed to be sporting large bumps on their heads.  
  
"Gohan, how many times do I have to tell you, NO KI-BLASTS IN THE HOUSE!!!"  
  
"Sorry mom, it's just I-" Thud. Chichi brought her frying pan of doom down again. By this time, the smaller of the two boys, who looked to be about seven, was rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Chichi gave him another whack as well.  
  
"And I know you egged him on, Goten."  
  
"Aw, man." Just then, the eighteen year old caught sight of the time.  
  
"Oh, CRAP!" His mother attempted to hit him again for language, but Gohan was already gone. "I'm gonna be late for school!" He yelled, dashing out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Pit."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you can get off him now."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Theodore, more commonly known as Armpit, stood up, revealing a very crushed-looking Brian.  
  
"Hey, Twitch, man, you okay?" Asked X-Ray.  
  
"Augh."  
  
"Not too good at speaking pain, but I think he means, 'I'll take that as a stupid question.'" Commented Zigzag from the corner.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing.Rex." The boy's eyes narrowed, which everyone could see, thanks to his new glasses, which looked much like the old ones, except that they were clean. He launched himself at Zigzag, who doubled over, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Don't speak pain, huh? That's odd; you sound pretty fluent to me.Ricky." The two boys began rolling around on the floor, bumping into objects, fists flying in every direction. They were interrupted when another boy, who had just entered the room, dived to catch a fancy stained glass vase that was about to fall.  
  
"What are you doing!?!"  
  
"Fighting. Here, say it with me Caveman, Fight. Ing. Fighting. Chill out."  
  
"Chill out? Do you know what will happen when my mom sees the house like this?"  
  
"Hey, Stanley, what's with all the noise?" asked Hector entering behind Caveman.  
  
"Fighting."  
  
"Yeah, your specialty, Zero. Man, I'll never forget when you whacked Pendanski with your shovel!"  
  
"CAR!!!" Twitch raced up to the TV, which had on a commercial about Jaguars. X-Ray, Armpit, Squid (or Alan), Zigzag, Magnet (Jose), Barfbag, (Lewis) who was finally out of the hospital, Caveman, and Zero shared a Look. They proceeded to advance upon the unsuspecting Twitch.  
  
* * *  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Goten was all over Gohan before he even touched the ground.  
  
"Hey, Goten."  
  
"Hey, Gohan, you brought Videl! Hey Videl, wanna play? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh!?!"  
  
Actually, Goten," said Gohan, "We were going to continue Videl's flying lessons."  
  
"But big brother!" Goten whined, "You promised you would let me visit Trunks today. You PROMISED!"  
  
"Sorry Goten, but-" He was interrupted by Videl.  
  
"It's okay; I'll fly over with you guys. It'll be good practice."  
  
"YAY!!!" Cheered Goten, as the three headed off towards Capsule Corporation. When they got there, Trunks as waiting outside.  
  
"Took ya long enough. Hey, Gohan, you brought your girlfriend."  
  
At this, Gohan and Videl yelled simultaneously, "I/SHE AM/IS NOT HIS/MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!"  
  
"Right." Said Trunks, not believing a word they said. "Come on Goten; let's go play in the lab."  
  
"Hey, wait!" Gohan called after them, "I don't think your mom wants you to disturb her while she's working! Wait!" He and Videl took off after them. When they got to Bulma's lab, they were greeted by Bra, who was 'helping' her mom work, and Trunks and Goten, racing around pushing all of the buttons.  
  
"No! Boys, don't touch that!" She cried. But it was too late. Trunks and Goten backed away from the machine, which had started to shake and sputter.  
  
"Uh, Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan?"  
  
"What does this machine do?"  
  
Bulma had gone pale. She choked out, "It's a.time machine." There was a blinding flash of light, strong enough to rival Solar Flare.  
  
* * *  
  
The boys were having a great time playing dodge ball in the house, which had somehow turned into a free-for-all game after ganging up on Twitch. Caveman had just chucked a kickball at Zero's head, who ducked, causing it to hit the wall, and, in return, was struck in the arm by Magnet's tennis ball, when there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
So? What do you think? I worked really hard on this, so please don't flame me too much. All you have to do now is push that button. Here, let me help.  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
\/  
  
REVIEW 


	2. When Are You From?

Hey! I'm back!  
  
Crickets: chirp, chirp.  
  
Me: Fine, be that way. Hn.  
  
Hiei: That's my word! *draws katana*  
  
Me: o.O eep!  
  
Yusuke: uh.maybe somebody better do the disclaimer before this gets ugly.  
  
Kenshin: Okay. SugarSorceress09 doesn't own anything, that she does not.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~  
  
Chapter 2: When Are You From?  
  
D-tent slowly opened their eyes. Unfortunately, the bright light had made it hard for them to see, and spots floated before their eyes. As their body's started to recover from the trip through time, the rest of the D- tent boys were greeted by the sounds of barf bag, well, barfing.  
  
"Aw, man, barf bag."  
  
"I ain't steppin' in that."  
  
"Hey, sorry guys, that was rough." It was about then the boys realized they weren't in they Yelnats' living room anymore. They looked up to see five kids gawking at them, and one woman fiddling with a machine.  
  
"What?"  
  
* * *  
  
Once their vision had cleared up, the gang could see nine boys standing on the platform of Bulma's time machine, apparently still attempting to overcome the effects of traveling through the time and space continuum. One vomited. At this, the other eight started complaining.  
  
"Aw, man, barf bag." said a boy with a toothpick in his mouth. Barf Bag? What kind of name is Barf Bag? Thought Gohan.  
  
"I ain't steppin' in that." Remarked a large black boy.  
  
"Hey, sorry guys, that was rough." Said the boy who had thrown-up apologetically. Once he said this, Bulma got that look in her eye that said she had completely forgotten about the new-comers and had begun trying to figure out how to smooth out the trip. She raced over to the time machine's main computer and started typing frantically. It was then that the boys looked up.  
  
"What?" asked one kid wearing large glasses and who was obviously the leader of the group, almost defiantly.  
  
"Who are you?" It seemed like a pretty dumb question, but Videl couldn't really think of anything else to say. Bulma became aware of the conversation around her. Reluctantly giving up on the time machine, she turned back to the group.  
  
"When are you from?"  
  
* * *  
  
When are we from? What kind of stupid question is that? Thought all of the boys except for Zigzag, who was thinking Oh, no, the little green aliens finally got tired of watching us with video cameras and microphones, and decided to abduct us! Aw, man, aw man, aw man, aw man, aw MAN!!!  
  
"I'm X-Ray." Said X-Ray. "What's it too you?"  
  
"Armpit."  
  
"Squid."  
  
"Zigzag."  
  
"Magnet."  
  
"Barf bag."  
  
"Twitch."  
  
"My name's Caveman, and this is Zero. What do you mean, 'When are we from'?"  
  
"Well, you see," said one of the boys, "It's kind of.complicated." They studied him. He was wearing red pants, and a white shirt with a black vest over it. His black hair was short and spiky. He looked to be 18.  
  
"Hem, hem!" The 8-year old cleared his throat loudly. He had lavender hair in a bowl-cut, and seemed pretty tough for his age.  
  
"Nani?" asked the 7-year old, a boy with black hair that stuck up in every direction. Nani? They thought. What the -use your imagination- does nani mean? The nerd-boy yelled something that sounded to them like gibberish.  
  
"Huh?" The other people seemed to realize they was there then, and looked at them again.  
  
"Gomen, I mean, sorry, we forgot Trunks and Goten here couldn't speak English." Explained the nerd, gesturing to the two chibis.   
  
"I know!" Exclaimed the blue-haired woman. "My translation devices should do the trick!" With speed that no human should have, she dashed around, fitting tiny machines on their heads.  
  
"Bulma, you have translators!?!" cried the girl. She had short black hair, and was obviously a tomboy.  
  
"Well, yeah. Since we seem to have a tendency to travel to different planets, I thought it would be nice to have a translator, so, being the amazing genius that I am, I made some. You can't even tell they're there."  
  
* * *  
  
By now, the newcomers were seriously freaked out. Bulma explained about the time machine and proper introductions were made. CRASH! Everyone turned to see Magnet, grinning sheepishly by the time machine and a dropped, apparently heavy, object.  
  
"Sorry man, but I can't help it. My fingers are like little magnets." Bulma smiled. A very forced smile.  
  
"That's okay, except for the fact that he just dropped that [enter long, complicated, science-y word here] on the time machine. D-tent turned to her, bug eyed. "Looks like you'll be staying here for awhile." She said, resisting the urge to bop they're heads off with Chi Chi's frying pan. Luckily, Gohan saw this.  
  
"Come on you guys; let's introduce you to my friends."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Horrible.  
  
Me: Who are you, Simon?  
  
Simon: Hey!  
  
Warden: Excuse me?  
  
CGL Boys: Ahhh!!!!!  
  
Me: Where did you come from!?! Die! *opens portal to the depths of hell*  
  
Warden: Ahhh!!!!!  
  
CGL Boys: *cheer*  
  
Me: Next on the agenda.Li! Reply to the reviewers!  
  
Sayoran: *glares and goes back to original activity (not smiling)*  
  
Eriol: Cheer up, my cute little descendant.  
  
Sayoran: Don't call me that!  
  
Me: *sweat drop* Okay, I'll do the reviews. First up!  
  
Black Fire Dragon K: Hey! I know you! I love your story, the Secret  
Video Project-Gohan thing! Don't you remember me? eponine-in-  
training? That was before I got my  
phsyudeum.psydeum.phyusodeum.whatever.  
  
Gavroche Rules: ha, ha, very funny. :p 


End file.
